ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody (Melory Sukie Album)
''Melody ''is the debut album of Canadian singer-songwriter, porudcer and recording artist, Melory Sukie. The album released on November 2nd, 2001 by Arista Records, the album was managed by her mother, Kiya Sukie, who was also a Canadian recording artist and 18 number ones (US and Canada combined). All songs were nearly produced by Melody herself, however her mother brought four leftovers from her album, This Is Me. Kiya Sukie, into her album, sounding more urban. Melody debuted at number 27 and worked its way up on number 3 in four weeks. It sold 50, 000 copies in one week, and sold 100, 000 by the end of November. By June of 2002, it was certified triple platinum, surpassing what it was intentionally platinum by the record label. It was release five singles out of fifteen singles throughout its era. Development and background During 2000, Kiya Sukie was still recording on her album Flags, inwhichh Melory wanted to sing backup for her entire album. While off recording, Melody sang the songs for her new album, Kiya asked is she also wanted a record deal with the parent company of LaFace's, Arista. During Mid 2000, Arista choose her and signed her for 30 million dollars and made the album during early 2001. Six songs that were cut from Kiya's new album, This Is Me. Kiya Sukie, were asekd by LaFace to let Melory to record these songs for her album. She only choose four songs due to the fact it was hard to switch ballads to urban contemporary music. By Mid 2001, Melody choose producers that were on Toni Braxton's, The Heat and a few Arista hired for her new album. By July of 2001, Melory started promoting the album with her new song, "Just Be A Man About It ''", which started promoting her career already after her succesfull single debut charting at number 2 in Canada and number 7 in the USA. This is called a, "Crossover pop." stating an artist can give their song not just to cover it, but to mkae it more noticeable by others. This happens with a quarter of debut artist. Music and lyrics By AllMusic, the album carries out a careful put of urban and hip-hop soul of dance music blending in with teen-pop. The album starts out with, "Amorous" a Latin Pop ballad to start out with. Produced by Melory Sukie, David Dean and Rodney Jerkins, and written by Melody, Kiya, and Bryan. The song is about how a girl wants a boy to be her Spanish Boy (a boy who'll love to love a girl). Followed up with, "Lost In Your Eyes" a romantic urban and R&B swing produced by Melory, Kiya, Mitina, Rodney and Michael Domans. The song talks about how love can be delusional towards yourself if you don't get caught up with his infatuating look. "Just Be A Man About It" produced by the orignall album on The Heat by Toni Braxton's. The song talks about a man cheating on her while telling lies to her own the phone and cheating with a new girl. The guy on the phone was re-recorded by Taxel Vie, who was in the town during recording. "I Paid Love" is an R&B revenge ballad produced by R.Kelly and Melory herself. The song is a lead up to Just Be A Man About It, talking about how she wasted her time paying her love towards the boy. "The Melody" and "CHB (Cute Hot-Boy)" both use the same bass line but B-sided on CHB. The Melody is about how a girl is loving the melody and is infatuated by a boy who is shy and doesn't wanna dance while she tries to let him feel him for the melody. CHB (Cute Hot-Boy), is about a boy who won't give up on a girl he has a crush on another girl, and Melory wanting him to be his. "Between You & I" is talking about how she keeps secrets from him and how he keeps it from her. "Feeling Like The Most Special Girl" is pervading how she feels about a boy accepting her for who she is rather than the others who wants the 'perfect girl'. "Not In Control", is an ubeatt urban song talking about why she is always in control of what he wants rather than both equally. "Art of Love" is a sexual song which her mom, Kiya, disapporved of. The song talks about how sex with the laws up to the man to choose ech 'art' (sexual positonn) and porting it as a painting. "Courageous 4 U" is a song that talks about a boy who likes her and is wating for the right time to talk to her. "Me 'N' U" is a fantasy and a dream the she had dreamt up of a boy loving her and loving him. "Maybe" is a song also from Toni Braxton's, the Heat. It talks about has rapid-fire lyrics, informed by hip-hop vocal rhythms and lyrically discuss the singer debating whether or not to have sex again with her boyfriend. "Revive My Heart" is a song that uses a slow sensual melody with the lyrics of what happens to love and choosing her ex to love her again. "I Loved him More Than You" is a sng that shows that his new boyfriend isn't as good as her last one and ranting why he is every wrong thing. Critical Reception and performance '''DO NOT EDIT! MORE COMING SOON!' Track listing DO NOT EDIT! MORE COMING SOON!